


Fighting and Arguments

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Clint Feels, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, and maybe, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loved sparring with Natasha, loved training with her, learning new moves, realizing all over again just how deadly this individual he called his partner was. </p><p>Prompt: arguments/fighting<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting and Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "arguments/fighting" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clint loved sparring with Natasha, loved training with her, learning new moves, realizing all over again just how deadly this individual he called his partner was. He loved fighting with her, working off frustrations and stress. Loved experiencing this proof that she could take of herself, that she would not let anything keep her from coming back to him.

Tasha always seemed to know when he needed it, needed to focus on something physical instead of mental. He would often spend hours on the range, firing arrow after arrow, and that helped too. She knew when to let him be, let him lose himself in the archery, but sometimes he needed something to bring him out of his head, something to let him know that he was not alone. And with sparring, she could better monitor him, tell when he needed to stop, needed a break. Someone had to watch out for him after all, and Coulson could not be there all the time, and neither of them really trusted Clint to do it himself.

Natasha loved that Clint never held back with her, had never thought of her as breakable or fragile. He put it all into their spars, both of them fighting as if it was life or death. They tried not to seriously injure each other; Coulson always gave them such disappointed looks if they did. They sparred with Coulson as well sometimes, both of them wanting to make sure their handler was in top condition, but he did not need or enjoy it in the same ways they did. Coulson had other activities he preferred to do to work off stress.

Clint loved arguing with Natasha, loved bickering over minor things, whether it was the latest betting pool or the way they remembered missions differently. He enjoyed pushing her buttons, taking liberties that she allowed no one else. She rarely let herself be as free, as expressive, as she was when debating with him over something.

He loved the fact that they could have a difference of opinion, a serious argument, but that it did not mean that one of them would get hurt, that one of them would leave. Even when they were fighting, even when he had gone some place to hide and put his thoughts together, even when she had to challenge other agents or Avengers to work off some frustrations, even then, they were still partners, still a team. No amount of disagreements would cause them to give up on each other, to stop having each others backs. 

Coulson occasionally had to step in, tell them to behave, or act as a mediary, but they never let it affect them professionally. He enjoyed minor debates with them, over pop culture or other things, but not full blown arguments. Coulson dealt with enough conflict on the job; he preferred to avoid it in his personal life. He knew some arguments were unavoidable, but did his best to prevent them from festering. The last thing he wanted was for them to be at odds. Phil did not love fighting or arguments, but he loved them, and that sometimes meant accepting the things they loved. After all, it somehow inexplicably included him.


End file.
